Christmas Just Isn't my Thing
by KingdomHaley
Summary: There's only one elf that shows less interest in Christmas than Bernard; and that's Ellie. As head elf, he has to show her the good in Christmas. Let's just hope he can find it himself. BernardxOC. rated T just to to be safe, may go up though. review!
1. Cheer? Oh, please

**So, I've been pulled into the Christmas spirit by one of my all time favorite Christmas movies; the Santa Clause. I was watching it, and decided to draw an elf costume out of boredom, and it turned out kinda… well you'll see. :) It completely sparked my imagination for this story. So I hope you enjoy.**

"And how about toy production?" Bernard asked the shorter elf. He answered, but Bernard hadn't heard him. He was concentrated on the elf that had just walked into his peripheral vision. She always stood out, because of how dully she dressed. She looked a little bit more Christmas-y than usual, however; she added a little green this time. It was normally grey, black, and a little red. She had her regular black panel hat, with the red on the front, her grey halter top dress, with the black elastic belt and suspenders, her black shorts underneath, and short red leggings. Her black open finger gloves matched her bag that hung from her hip. Her red scarf matched the tongue of her above knee grey boots with black fuzz that crunched in the snow as she approached the Naughty or Nice office. Bernard was surprised to see a small bit of green from the tights that were covering the skin on her legs that would otherwise exposed to the way below zero temperature. She also had a green cotton shirt and a black tie beneath the dress.

Bernard excused himself from the conversation and followed after Ellie; the one elf with less Christmas spirit than him. He hurried up behind her on the stone steps of the building. He tapped her shoulder and she calmly turned to see who it was. When she looked him in the eyes, he noticed she also had green eye shadow, still heavy like usual, but not black.

"Yes, Bernard?" she questioned respectfully.

"I believe you know what I'm going to comment on." He answered. Her expression turned from sweet to annoyed in just a second.

"Bernard. I've heard it all before."

"Then why don't you listen?"

"Look, I've told you before, I may be an elf, but it's not my job to spread Christmas cheer, not my department. My job is to run the NN. And I like to think I do it rather well, regardless of the colors I wear."

"Well, yeah, you do your job fantastically, bu-"

"Why, thank you Bernard." Her face lit up and blue eyes sparkled. Then she turned and entered the building, leaving Bernard speechless, as usual out in the cold. He couldn't help but smile to himself, as he always did when she pulled something like that on him.


	2. Daydreams

Ellie smiled hopefully to herself, and the natural reaction to the cold weather gave excuse to the flush of her cheeks. She smiled and waved to the occasional 'Good morning, boss' and 'hello, ma'am.' When he finally reached the NN center, she was still thinking about Bernard.

Oh, Bernard. She though about the way his cheek and nose would flush almost immediately after he walked outside. And how his hair bounced when he spoke. All of the little things. Ellie was the only one who knew it, but she's been absolutely, completely infatuated with Bernard since she first met him about 800 years ago. She was great at keeping secrets. The keeper of the N list had to be. So she was the only one that knew about her almost fainting every time he looked at her, and how she always wondered where he was or what he was doing whenever they weren't together. At least she did, in the back of her mind. She never really acknowledged any of it. She just thought it was normal.

Even if she did realize how completely in love she was with Bernard, she'd keep it a secret anyway. She'd never really talked about her personal life. The list was not absolutely _everyone's_ business. So she had to keep it to a select few.

"Hot chocolate, ma'am?" Judy asked, snapping Ellie out of one of her daydreams. She had been standing in the middle of the NN center, blocking a few screens, for the last few minutes; replaying the conversation in her head.

"Oh. Yes, please." Judy handed her the mug and Ellie took a sip. "Thanks. Your hot chocolate is exactly what I need in the morning."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Have you done your cocoa run to Santa yet?"

"No ma'am. Why?"

"I need you to deliver this to him for me." Ellie dug into the bag hanging off of her hip and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

"The Naughty list?" Judy took the list from the superior elf.

"It's Charlie."

"Ohh boy. This calls for the Brazilian cocoa beans…" she sighed turning to deliver the bad news.

"Oh, and Judy?" she called out. The younger elf turned to listen. "Tell Bernard I said 'Good job.'"

Judy nodded with a smile and headed to prepare the 'bad news chocolate'

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**So who isn't in love with Bernard?! Haha. I've honestly had a crush on him since the first time I saw the Santa Clause. I can't even remember when that was, but I've loved Bernard for as long as I **_**can **_**remember. :D He's just so freakin adorable. Anyway; Yeah, Ellie doesn't know she's in love with Bernard yet. She basically thinks she just admires him. Not in a romantic way. So yep. :)**


	3. Butterflies

**Okay, WOW! I honestly didn't expect people to review and favorite this. But quite a few have! So that motivates me a lot to actually finish this one. So I'm very determined. :) Sorry though, guys; this chapter is short and slightly boring. But I like to think it's sort of important. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bernard and Curtis followed Santa in his usual rounds in toy production but only gave it half his attention. He too thought about the conversation he had with Ellie. He thought about how she lit up when she saw him, and how sharp she was with her tongue. He loved seeing how bubbly she was when they spoke. She wasn't outrageously preppy, but she was happier.

It was no secret that Bernard was a bit of a downer. He, too, wore dark clothes, but they still related to Christmas. Even Santa could see the change in _Bernard's_ mood when Ellie was around. Everyone knew they were perfect for each other, except for them. Tragic, yes. But they seemed to do fine without another person. And any time anyone tried to bring up dating around Bernard, he got all flustered and mumbled about being so busy.

Bernard was still thinking about everything when Judy came in and gave Santa his hot chocolate. They went through the whole usual conversation when she brought him Brazilian cocoa.

But before Judy left after delivering the bad news, she turned and said "oh! And Bernard, Ellie says 'Good job.'"

Bernard couldn't hide the smile or the blush that was displayed on his face. The only reaction concealed was the flutter in his stomach at the sound of her name.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Awuhhh! I think this chapter is adorable, even if it's short. Pretty much alls I have to say for now. Please review!**

**Oh and for anyone who likes Ben10, and is a fan of Beivn (Bow chicka wow wow.) check out my BIFFEL! Gabby (lykeomgsrsly). She's great. **


	4. Perfection and Realization

**I made a point of writing this for you guys tonight because I'm going to Chicago tomorrow. And I had to clean my room today so I could, that's why I didn't write it this morning. I want to update my KH story too, so both chapters will probably be short. So… enjoy. :) Also, thank you guys soo much for reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Ellie was very happy to hear there was a game of football going on outside. She wanted any reason to escape even the slightest amount of work. Ellie hadn't been sleeping well lately.

She stepped onto the stone steps once again and watched her relieved breath roll out into the cold in front of her. She watched the game from her perch for a while until she spotted Bernard. She smiled a huge smile and then found her way around the crowds of elves at the sidelines.

"Hello, Bernard." She greeted. He smiled and nodded in response. "Curtis."

They watched the elves all tackle Santa and they fell to the ground. Ellie paid more attention to the smile on Bernard's face than to the game.

"Why don't you ever play, Bernard?" she nudged him with her shoulder jokingly. He chuckled and simply told her "Football just isn't my thing."

At that point, Ellie realized she had never grabbed her coat, being way too eager to procrastinate, and she was freezing. She Shivered, but really didn't want to leave; she loved to watch tinsel football. She sucked it up and shivered silently. Of course, until her teeth began to chatter and Bernard looked at her questioningly. She unfolded her arms to better show her lack of coat. He looked surprised, but he should've known how weird she was by now.

"Ellie, you're going to freeze to death. Go back inside." He said, concerned for her health.

"But I love tinsel football." She sighed as her body involuntarily tensed and shook. Bernard saw the blue-ish tint in her lips signaling the start of hypothermia. Knowing how stubborn she was, he wouldn't be able to get her to go inside without a fight. Bernard thought for a moment, and decided the best thing to do was share his coat; it was plenty big enough. He unzipped his coat and help it open offeringly, exposing his body to the cold. As soon as Ellie realized what Bernard was doing, she found a place against his chest, and his arms and coat surrounded her. She took in the warmth of his chest on her back, and it quickly surrounded them both, trapped by the coat.

Standing there, with Ellie in his arms, and his head beside hers, he (for the first time in a couple hundred years) didn't think about work. He didn't think about what he had to do next, or what needed to be done. He thought about how perfect this all felt. How it felt like he was supposed to be holding her close, smelling the faint smell of sugar cookies in her hair. Bernard liked how perfect things felt.

But it ended all too soon. The game was over and everyone was returning to work. Bernard opened up his coat again and Ellie emerged.

"Thanks, Bernard." She beamed, "I'm going to get inside before I freeze again." "Bernard smiled and nodded, slightly speechless.

He turned to see Curtis making kissy faces at him, pausing every few seconds to add 'you like her! You love her! You want some more of her!" causing Bernard to blush.

"Shut up, Curtis." Bernard muttered as he pulled the younger elf's hat into his face and pushing him down onto his butt and trudging away, desperately needing some work to distract himself with.

"He acted angry, jamming his hands into his coat pockets, but smiled to himself about it, knowing it was true.  
**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Sooo, yep. They're adorable. Enough said? Would you guys kill me if the rating went up? Just wondering. Kthanks :)3; KingdomHaley**


End file.
